The Next Generation: Future Wizards & Witches
by bubbagumpxi
Summary: Welcome to The Next Generation of Harry Potter. Updates will be common. I appreciate reviews. I own no canon character. Enjoy my writing!
1. Back to the Station

**I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ACCEPT FOR THE OC'S.**

**THE STORY: It's the next generation of Hogwarts. The children are all joining together to make new history. **

**BASICS: Sirius is still alive. Tonks and Remus are alive also. They had another child; a girl, Reks but called 'ReRe'. Neville and Luna get married. Ginny cheats on Harry with a muggle; Albus is born. Harry thinks he's his. Fleur had an affair, having a baby and running away with a muggle. Bill is left with his two daughters. I've changed some of the characters blood statuses, to make an even amount.**

Chapter One: Back to the Station

The crowded streets began to empty, as the early trains left. It was 10:30am, half an hour until the train all witches and wizards needed to be on, left it's last stop. Since the war was finally over, Hogwarts had been stopping in different train stations like Ireland, Wales, Scotland, to attract more pupils and to prove that Hogwarts was once again safe. Many wizards and witches still believed Voldemort was out there. Of course most of them just wanted to start rumours. The wind blew through his hair, as Harry got out of the little red car. Two chattering voices behind him.

"Will you give it a rest you two!" Harry sighed, getting annoyed by the two boys.

"The only thing I said was that Slytherin always gets the bad guys." James replied looking at his younger brother, Albus. "So, if you get into Slytherin.. well.. I'll disown you." James added sniggering at the end.

"James!" Ginny shouted helping Lily Luna out of the car "Don't worry we won't disown you" Ginny said looking at Albus, "Trust me." she finished looking towards Lily Luna. Albus and Lily were starting Hogwarts today, along with Hugo. They were finally joining James and Rose. Most of their cousins were already in Hogwarts, not all of them, obviously. The families had gotten pretty big now, it was a shock that the kids could find anyone who weren't related to them.

Pushing their trollies along, the family of five made their way too the wall between nine and ten. It was quite unbelievable that no muggle ever noticed people running into a wall. Weird. Everyone just assumed it had a protected shield or something, this wasn't true. Muggles were just too busy with their everyday lives to notice. Behind Harry, Ginny and Lily, James was still teasing Albus about getting put in Slytherin.

"..I'm in Gryffindor, Mum and Dad were, so if you don't make it, well-" James was cut off by Harry standing between the two boys.

"James. Go stand by you'r sister. But don't tease her either!" Harry said, pointing at Lily who was holding her mother's hand. Harry had asked Dumbledore if Lily could start the same year as Albus, because she lacked confidence. Dumbledore agreed but told Lily that she had to work extra hard, as to catch up with her classmates.

"Why would I tease her when I know mum is there? That's just stupid.." James said chuckling at the end, pushing his trolly to catch up with Ginny and Lily, running into the wall to platform nine and three quarters.

"Now then." Harry said, pulling Albus to one side as they ran into the wall and imerged the other side. "You're not going to let you'r brother tease you, ok?" Harry said, trying to look strict but smirking at the end.

Albud sighed, "I won't. It's just.. Dad, what if I do get put into Slytherin? I'll be all on my own and James will dis own me and you and mum will hate me and-" Albus started rambling on, but Harry held his hand up to silence him.

"-Listen. It doesn't even matter if you get put in Slytherin and you'll make plenty of friends if you do or not. Also, you know that James was teasing you, and you'r mother and I will always love you." Harry said softly.

"Thanks Dad. But, if I do get into Slytherin, does that make me bad?" Albus asked worried, re-calling what James had told him about all the good guys going into Gryffindor, the bad guys in Slytherin, smart ones in Ravenclaw and the loyal ones in Hufflepuff.

"Albus Severus Potter. You were named after two Headmaster's of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin, and the bravest man I ever knew. If you get put into Slytherin, I will be just as proud of you if you got sorted into any other house. No one should stereo type anyway and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Harry finished, smiling down at his son.

"Al, come on! They're here!" Lily shouted, who was now standing with Ginny, James and a family of four. The Weasly's. Harry and Albus walked over beaming. Lily was chattering away with Hugo, who were now joined by an excited Albus. James was whispering to Rose, until she gave him a disgusted look and went to put her trunk on the train.

"Harry."

"Ron."

Both men spoke only mili seconds between them, smiling happily. They brought each other into a man hug, whilst the two women rolled their eyes at them, then hugged also.

"It's been to long." Ron sighed, patting Harry's back.

"I know mate! We haven't seen eachother since the start of summer." Harry complained, thinking back to the 'start of summer' party the Potters and Weasleys celebrated.

"Let's promise we'll spend more time with each other this year. Yes?" Ginny asked, joining in.

"Agreed." the four adults said in unison.

The train whistled for the last time. All the children had already put their trunks in the train, while the adults were catching up. James was once again trying to chat to Lucy Thomas, a fifth year Hufflepuff, one of the popular girls in school. In James' opinion, the only decent Hufflepuff. Rose was with Roxanne and ReRe. Whilst the first years were saying their goodbyes.

"I am going to miss you so much Lilu." Ginny said, hugging her only daughter.

"Mom, you know I'll see you in a few months, right?" Lily giggled, especially when her mother called her by that silly nickname.

"I know, I know. It's just, you're my only daughter, and I worry. But you'll be fine. I know you will be. Albus will look after you, won't you Al?" Ginny shouted over to Albus' who was now saying his farewells to his dad, but he managed to hear her and nodded.

The big hand on the clock was a few minutes away from eleven o'clock. Every child rushed onto the train, followed by their parents blowing kisses and waving goodbye. From what the parents could see, Al, Lily, Rose, ReRe, Hugo and Roxanne were sharing a compartment together. James no where to be seen.

"Stay out of trouble!" Ron shouted at his son, as the train began moving.

"Do you'r best!" Hermione added, blowing a kiss at Rose, this ended in Rose walking out of the compartment with ReRe and Roxanne, in embarassment. This making Hermione annoyed.

"Be careful!" Ginny shouted at Lily.

"Don't worry and look after you'r sister!" Harry finished, shouting towards Albus, smiling.

The four adults were left standing there, smiling, waving and maybe even holding back tears.

"They'll be ok. Won't they?" Hermione asked no one in particular, watching as the remains of the train sank into the distance.

"Of course they will." Harry reassured her, stil not taking his eyes off the spot were the train had just been.

And so, the next generation was off to Hogwarts. Little did they know, there'd be a lot more drama than they would have been expecting.

**Note: That's the first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it! Send me reviews if you feel like, I'll post the other chapters soon!**


	2. The Train Ride

Hogwarts students ran past the compartment Albus, Hugo and Lily were sitting in. Rose still hadn't returned after running out, away from her mother's kisses. Albus and Hugo were nervous, like any other first year would be, but, Lily was completely the opposite. Her short, bright red hair bobbed up and down while she looked out of the window excitedly. She started to babble on about Hogwarts, the houses, the lessons and all that jazz. The two older boys getting annoyed.

"Transfiguration. Yep, that's the one I'll love the most. And I can't wa-" Lily rambled, but got interupted by her brother. Much to Hugo's amusment.

"Lils, please. I'm begging you. Just. Shut. Up." Albus said slowly, staring at Lily pleadingly. But Lily just laughed, nothing could offend her.

"Oh, right. Sorry! Need to clip my mouth shut sometimes!" Lily said giggling but was interupted by a boy walking in.

He was young looking, and seemed to be staring at Lily. Albus and Hugo began to chuckle as Lily blushed.

"Mate! Come back to life." Albus laughed, clicking his fingers infront of the boy's face.

"Oh, right. Uh, sorry. I'm uh, uh.." the dark haired boy stuttered and gulped, still staring at Lily.

He was then accompanied by James. Who looked very annoyed. Even more annoyed after he'd realised who was in the compartment.

James sighed, "Gimothy, come on. I'm not sitting with these losers."

"These 'losers' happen to be you'r family!" Lily announced. Gimothy smiling at her, finally being able to hear her speak. But James just shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. So, we're going.." James trailed off, pulling Gimothy with him, who tried to fit in a small wave.

"Www, Lily has a crush!" Hugo teased, but was soon put back in his place by Lily hexing his chocolate frog to stick to his face.

* * *

In another compartment, Rose, Roxanne and Rex were trying to get rid of a few unwanted Slytherins. Scorpius Maulfoy and his little followers. It began as the 'R's' looking for a compartment. Scorpius had taunted them by saying 'if you want it, come get it' so they did. Much to the Slytherin's annoyance. Never underestimate the power of girls.

"Scorpius, haven't you left yet?" Roxanne asked, putting her feet up on the opposite bench. Smirking a little.

"I'll give you ten seconds." Maulfoy demanded. But the girls laughed.

"Until you do what? Tell the professor's?" Rose teased.

"The last time you tried to fight us, we won. So just go away. Give up already." Reks said sighing, plaitting her hair.

Malfoy's anger was rising fast. His friends, who obviously agreed with Reks, were nudging him to leave. In the end he gave in a stormed out, with a chorus of girls going 'www'.

* * *

"Anything from the trolley dears?" a young woman asked into Albus, Lily and Hugo's compartment. Hugo, being like his dad, loved food an shot straight up. He rummaged in his pockets for spare change, trying to decide what to buy at the same time.

"I'll have a packet of drew balls, two pumpkin pasties, a liquorice wand, three chocolate frogs and some Every flavoured beans. Please." Hugo added at the end, noticing Lily's face. "You two want anything?" Hugo asked with a sigh, getting handed all of the food he ordered.

"I won't mind a pumpkin pasty-" Albus said slowly, but got interrupted by two boys walking up to the cart. "Uh, never mind. I'm uh, fine." Albus said, relaxing back into the seat. He wasn't very confident in front of older people, or people in general really. If he knew them, or even knew their name, he'd feel a little better but not much.

Albus stared out the misty window as it started to darken. In the distance he saw little lights twinkling, Hogwarts. Sitting up from resting his head on his hand, he beamed at his friends.

"Why are you beaming like a Cheshire Cat?" Lily asked confused.

"Yeah mate, you look like a psycho." Hugo added, gulping down more of his pumpkin pasty, looking a bit worried.

"Because, look!" Albus said excitedly, pointing out of the window at the newly formed castle. "It's Hogwars." he breathed out, smiling, not taking his eyes off his new home.

* * *

**Note: This is chapter two for you guys! Thought I'd give you a bit of a feel of what the characters are like, or how I've set them out. I hope you like it. Chapter three will be coming soon, after I've finished it. I'm currently debating on whether I'll make it realistic with muggle problems or magical problems. If you have any ideas tell me!**


End file.
